


Pay attention

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Politics, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: In which Damien makes a mistake, Ace Black Wears a skirt and damein gets distracted.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Pay attention

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note: 
> 
> NSFW UNDERTONES 
> 
> Set in 1920s mayor Damien and DA Ace Black
> 
> Ace black is the name I use for the DA they are also nonbinary (AFAB) 
> 
> Theres alot of things hinted at during this.

They had been at a meeting early in the morning. Both the mayor and his district attorney present. Ace black and Damein Doom, DA and Mayor, an unstoppable u unlikely duo debating. "Don't you think you should tone it down?" He whispered out towards Ace beside him. They snapped to look at him, their eyes glared daggers into his soul. "Just for now? Please?" 

The conversation and meeting had happened hours ago, but it echoed in the back of his mind. The night was cold, almost as cold as the shoulder that they had given him the rest of the day. Damein turned on the light of his office, he had forgotten some papers that he had meant to take home with him to read over. Leaning against his cane slightly he stood at the doorway, noticing his chair was facing the wall. He could hear soft breathing from the chair. Someone else was here in this room.

"Its cause I don't have a dick isnt it?" Damien snapped to his own chair spinning around, his colleague, Ace Black, his District attorney sitting in said chair, suit jacket taken off, and the top three buttons of their dress shirt undone. "Is that it?" 

Damein froze, noticing the lines buttons undone on the undershirt of their suit. They never showed skin. After a few seconds of waiting for Damein to answer they continued. "What? You dont like a female in office with you Dames? No less a nonbinary??" They cross their arms over their chest, hiding where they had unbuttoned their shirt underneath their arms. "I told you when we first met I dont stand for stuck up pricks and assholes. Sexist and racist people are included in those ranks. You think I can just turn off being nonbinary? Flip a switch and be what society wants me to be?"

Damein shook his head. "No Ace. I dont think that." 

"Then tell me what the Fuck this morning was about Damein!" Ace stood from the chair leaning against the desk in front of them towards him. Damein leaned more against his cane when he noticed what Ace was wearing. 

It was a skirt, a simple black skirt that when a little bit above their knees. Damein gulped nervously, something stirring inside him at the thought of Ace being a skirt to prove a point to him. 

Ace walked around the desk, going to stand in front of the mayor. "Damien I told you when we first met you either were with me or against me. Look around Dames, this world could be alot better, but it takes people to step up for what they believe is right. I can't just change my views and opinions because of some asshole who has a stick up their ass." Ace took a sharp breath in, trying to calm themselves down. 

Damein couldn't focus, his pants had became to tight on him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Ace so mad, no less at him. His eyes went unfocus for a second as his mind went to a different place, one that he would never admit outloud. Too much of a scandal for them. 

Ace snapped their fingers in front of his face. "Damein are you even listening to me!?" 

"Y-yeah I'm listening Ace." Damein stuttered slightly, hoping Ace didnt notice. If they did they didn't mention it.

Ace groaned. "I swear damien sometimes it's like I'm talking to a wall with you." Ace grabbed a stack of papers from Damien's desk, turning on their heels, as they did so the skirt flew up a little as they turned. "I'm taking tomorrow off. Good night Damien." They slammed the door behind them as they left his office. Damien stood still for a second, before limping towards his desk and flopped down in his chair, noticing the tent and the slight wetness on his pants he groaned. 

That nonbinary Ace was gonna be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record. Ace never wears skirts and rarely wears dresses. They like suits. Damein has never seen them in a skirt until this time. 
> 
> Damein is questioning has been for years now. He's hopelessly in love with Ace. 
> 
> The reason they were a skirt is cause it was the only clean pants thing they had in their office. They got coffee spilled over them during the day and they had to change. 
> 
> Consider leaving a comment?? They motivate me to write.


End file.
